


Valentine’s Day

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Slow Build, Smoking, Synths (Humans), Valentine's Day, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, valentines day writing that got longer than I expected. Aiden travels to Goodneighbour in search for something to do on valentine's day. He bumps into Nick Valentine whom he has unresolved issues with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sex. Smut is hidden in the last chapter.

“Oi, freckles, we almost to Goodneighbour!”, Cait slapped Aiden’s head, forcing him awake. He was sitting, tucked in small spot at the cart. Brahmin mooed and slapped him with tails.

“How long was I gone?”  
“Bloody long time, how do ya sleep in ruckus like this?”  
Aiden yawned long and well, his body untangling: “You just sleep”, he shrugged, looking at Cait. Not really at, there was loads of items blocking the view. Aiden scratched his back, at least the day was lovely. Eventually they rolled in through make-shift gates and arrived to the old town. This place had some old world magic left.

“So what are ye planning?”, Cait threw as they unloaded the wagon.  
“Nothing solid. But going to meet Hancock”, Aiden carried box while Cait overdid it with two bigger. So did macCready. Show-offs.  
“I didn’t know you were into chems”, Cait muttered just as she loaded pile of jet on merchant’s table.  
“They are worth more in our pockets than in bodies”, Aiden answered quickly. He turned convo off before he was caught looking at those materials too long: “What about you two?”

Something in Cait’s eyes lit up: “Bloody Valentine in Combat Zone”  
Aiden frowed. He couldn’t possibly imagine what that ment: “Did some poor sod agree to meet you in ring of blood?”  
“You would be surprised how many do that”  
“Back in days we didn’t associate blood with riendliest day of the year”  
“Oh beat it, man. Not interested of your bloody old times”, poetry society had lost a soulful talker in Cait.

Heroes bargained and traded. Guns broken into materials broken into caps. Haul was alright, even when divided between three it could pay for a decent valentine’s day. Aiden watched Cait and MacCready wander back out the town before he turned and slinked to the shadows of Goodneighbour.

–

When bombs fell Aiden had strict policy about things. Chems were bad. He’d never shoot a man again. His sexuality locked in a glass case. But the madness of this world had grabbed him. New temptations pinned him against the wall. Man had awaken into realization: Bodies were made to be explored.

Sometimes you needed jet to figure out what to do. Hancock rested arm on old beaten guitar, picking tunes. Aiden was half-zoned out with inhaler at hand. Aiden had needed trip so badly. He slid on sitting motion, starting to talk. He slurred his words a lot:  
“I give it to you, Hancock, you sound like you at least know what a note soundsh like”

“Mister music school graduate being smart again”, Hancock smiled but then looked at his arm his face and he wasn’t sure what emotions he was supposed to cypher from that.  
“I used to go to conservatory”, Aiden sniffed: “Classical, piano”  
“Oh, a real music school?”, Hancock sounded genuinely interested: “What was it like?”  
Aiden rolled inhaler between his fingers: “I was taken to classes when I was like… four. It was torture. Like what kind of parent subjects their kid into that kind of hobby? It has a bloody schelude”

“Did you learn?”, Hancock tilted his head.  
Aiden looked at guitar. One string was broken. He extended hand, making grabby motion. Hancock got up from chair and put guitar neck onto his hands. Aiden slided up on more sitting position, fingers found the grasp immediately. He started playing tune. Strings were rusty and felt real nasty. But he had nastier things in his hands: “You need a plectrum to work these”

He picked strings and old memory started playing on back. He knew only piano notes but guitar wasn’t that difficult to go back to. He dug up recent song that had played in radio. He remembered it well by now.

“I’ve lost all ambition for… wordly acclaim”, high brought its own challenge to staying in rhyme: “I just want to be the one you love”. Singing had been a side subject and he wasn’t too terrible at it. Hancock sat somewhere behind the cloud, he didn’t really pay attention to others when playing.

Eventually he just had to stop playing. His head was too slow which frustrated his fingertips. Hancock gave him a proud applaud: “Man, you should get high more often”. Aiden put the guitar down to the floor, leaning to the couch.

“Next time I won’t be high”, Aiden rubbed his index finger to thumb, rubbing off the foul rust.  
“Aw, guitar and all and he won’t be my valentine. Heartbreaker”, Hancock was so charming. Even under influence Aiden noticed that.  
“I don’t have a real plan. Snooping around Goodneighbour”

“Ah, let me be first to warn you then. All sideways in Memory Lane are bad news. Especially when in haze”, Hancock rushed to push him back to the sofa when he tried getting up. Aiden slumped back: “Let it wear off bit more”.  
Aiden sighed but nodded: “What does one do on valentine’s day anymore”, Aiden felt rumbling: “Cinema? Closest one is raider base and second is a settlement. I just got my body flushed from radiation so no exotic cuisine. There isn’t even flowers really”, he looked down on inhaler with great sadness: “But you’re my buddy, right?”

Hancock smiled: “Don’t be so mellow. It’s better than you give credit for”, mayor lit up cigarette and offered one for Aiden. Another exception to his rules: “Besides”, Hancock took good long inhale and breathe the nicotine out: “You might just meet your mister valentine”.  
Aiden had to look at Hancock. Was that just expression or did he know something?  
“Or missus. Whichever boat you prefer”, he added. Aiden decided to get up.  
“Don’t get mugged”  
“No, mom”  
“You vault dwellers are so blue eyed. I worry”, Hancock gently pat his butt as Aiden walked past. He was past the point of being shocked by that. Aiden said nothing but lifted his left wrist over his head. It was free from the weights of vault tech. “Ohhh, you’re having an actual night off”, Hancock applauded: “Is it safe?”  
“In the best safe I know”

“Just checking. In case I see stray pip boy appearing in black market…”

He walked to the door with couple dollars in pocket and used jet in his pocket. Pip boy wasn’t the only thing Aiden had left home. He was wearing very plain wardrobe. Brown shirt, dark grey jacket that he had spent a lot time stitching back to condition. Belt and pants stuffed into boots. As predicted, in stoner state he could camouflage among the crowd pretty well.

—

Aiden found himself intrigued by Hancock’s words. He stopped at the pavement, watching folk go their merry ways. Smoke was at its end and he dropped it on ground, grounding it under tip of shoe. Day had already turned evening. At least the commonwealth sky was providing good background tonight. Sometimes the day ended abruptly when verdant tempest rolled in and forced everyone underground. Somedays sun didn’t even seem to rise. Behind murky fog it was difficult to say. Only thing keeping Aiden’s sense of reality somewhat rooted was pip boy’s date. When you’ve missed 200 years’ worth of life even that feels out of order. That and his legs, really.

What he could give to have someone to spend tonight with. Aiden walked idly down, dodging contact when passing narrower parts of street. Old brick burned like embers against rough streetlight. Odd whirring coming from one light got his attention. He pondered the fire safety. Was it on optimal height? Someone could get their hat zapped.

Aiden felt soft push and looked around him. On his left arm he felt gently thug and sudden arm contact. He looked and saw different coloured wires, old plasting wrapping and loads of metal before his eyes slided to the surface cover. Nick had tucked his hand under his arm, smoking cigarette.

“Aiden”  
“Valentine”, Aiden’s eyes widened. Did Hancock know all along: “What are you doing in Goodneighbour?”

“If I told you I’d have to kill you, doll”, man smiled. They walked past crowds. Memory lane bathed in crimson. He did some calculations and realized this was about the most romantic he’d get this valentine’s day. Not bad. He tried to hide his excitement. They went against Hancock’s warnings and headed down one of the small alleyways. Scarlet light washed off, met with darkness. Nick turned looking at him, eerie amber eyes being ever-observant.

Suddenly Valentine grabbed Aiden’s wrists. Aiden was pressed against rough brick wall. He let out a little whimp. Aiden felt shivers all over his body, not even attempting to fight the pressure around his wrists. His shoulders draped and his eyes looked up to the synth. It was just like few weeks back. Tense moment against bathroom wall. There had been exploring but not that deep. Encounter left Aiden sitting with unresolved problem. A fuel that had lasted couple nights.

“You knew I was coming”, Aiden smiled crooked smile.

Heavy brick heaved against Nick’s arms as Nick leaned closer. Aiden’s hands did grabbing motion in the air, trying to get to Nick. How to describe those lips… Nick’s lips still had organic feel to them. They were also coarse from years of rough rains. Aiden gently pursed left side of Nick’s lips, feeling the scar that he was so fond of. Instead of scar tissue there was a little valley on a skin. Unhealed. Aiden followed the line over at cupid’s bow to the tip of the nose. He’d feel Nick’s breath on his lips and man’s pressure on his hips. For a simple kiss it had character.

“Just like that night”, Nick reminiscent, gently caressing his wrists. His eyes were all bedroom invitation.  
“Are you going to walk out on me again?”, Aiden asked as his lips closed back to Nick’s. He felt man losing his grip.  
“Why would I do that?”

“Because”, Aiden moved under man, realizing it was surprisingly difficult. Nick was pressed so close to him he couldn’t not notice it too: “You left me to fend for myself”

Adam’s apple trembled behind tough fake skin. Breathing was equally heavy for him. Aiden got his left hand freed and grabbed Nick’s cheek, looking up at him with wanting: “Please. Let me”

Nick’s lips opened and stayed that way. Aiden’s softer hand gently moved down Nick’s cheek to his neck. He tenderly caressed the area around exposed metals. Man moved against his fingers, against him, clearly feeling him. Aiden leaned closer, replacing fingertips with lips. Nick’s neck moved restlessly against his mouth. He felt grasp of metallic arm on his back, sliding up to the back of his neck. Aiden’s finger grabbed the neck of man’s shirt, roughly he started tucking a button open when Nick’s hand slid down to stop him.  
“Not in public, dear”

—

This room was like from a set of porn. If someone had threw a bomb in there.

Nick’s grasp was firm and sure. Aiden was tickled by the first kiss on the neck. By second smooch he felt less tickle and more fascination. Aiden wasn’t used to this angle. Getting all pelted to the neck. Aiden gasped as blush lit up his cheeks. Lips moved down collum line, right at the shoulder blade Aiden felt bite that made him moan: “Goddness that’s-”, his mumbling interrupted as he felt hand moving down his thigh.

Nick’s right grabbed his pants front and started peeling off the cloth. Aiden lift himself, aiding in quest for pants. Aiden rolled on his side, throwing his pants over the bed edge. Lying on his side, Aiden turns his head on Nick looming over him. He wakes up to reality for a moment there, feeling slight bashfulness. Nick seems to pick on this. Man slides his hand down on his waist. Synth leans closer, bringing lips in and Aiden accepts. Hand stayed gently on that spot. Waiting.

In every smooch Aiden slowly got back into it. He moved his waist and slowly rolled over to his back. Nick’s hand landed on his left kneecap. Amber eyes looked him in the eye as the fingers ascended. Aiden gasped tense at the touch. He grabbed onto Nick’s shirt, the tie, beckoning him to come closer. Nick draped next to him, curling over him. Man’s arm slided up and down his height. Aiden loosened a button on tattered shirt and his hand slided inside. He grabbed the nape of neck, thumb feeling the rough edges where man had been put together. Aiden bit his lip, holding the moans. Aiden had yearned for the intimacy awhile now.

Nick moved his hand over Aiden’s body to his right and got on top of him. Aiden’s stomach clenched from excitement and his legs welcomed him. Aiden grabbed man by the shoulder, following his movements as he pressed against Aiden. He tried to relax, never having been on this position. It felt sharp and first instinct was to grab the throat again. Nick didn’t seem to mind. He progressed slow, grasping the breathe out of him. Aiden’s gasped as first pushes didn’t really feel much. Slowly it changed and he started getting the hang of it. Aiden’s arm reached to Nick’s waist and he gently moved against Nick and hit a nerve somewhere. Aiden lift his face exposing his neck as he let those filthy cries be heard. Some cleaner lady could have interesting times. He doubt those were a thing in commonwealth.

Grinding started taking its toll. Aiden grasped the sheet as the moans mounted up. He ejaculated with a cry, body stiff from excitement. All bodies were made to be explored.

Nick groaned silently: “Damn joints”, he held onto his clothed thigh. Aiden lied at his back, still lost somewhere in lovely domes: “Honey”, all he could utter and his hand reached to pet man’s back. He was all sweat, sin and sanguine. Nick was literally just overheating back and joints in need of check-up. Nick looked at him, grasping his hand and placing kiss on it: “Don’t mind it, I’d do it again”.

Aiden smiled happily from his utterly relaxed position. He had no energy in his limbs. He couldn’t had been happier.


End file.
